Is a care home really what Sam and Dean need?
by The fan of supernatural
Summary: Sam and Dean are shipped off to a carehome with bullies, social workers and discipline. Sam has gone quiet since he has arrived and refused to speak to anyone except Dean. This is all about their life in a care home. Sam/sad/10. Angry/protective/15/Dean
1. Chapter 1

_**These are for the users that asked for a story about Sam and Dean in a care home. If it is successfull I will add more chapters and more characters!R&R!**_

* * *

**" It's gonna be okay Sammy." Dean sighed, entwining his brothers fingers in his. Sam snuggled into his big brothers shoulders, embracing the only good thing in his life right now. Ever since their dad started abusing him, it had made him even closer to Dean then ever before. The lady driving the car eyed them suspiciously, her eyes flickering at the sight of the bruises lacing Sam's chest and arms.**

" I don't want to live in a care home though." Sam mumbled, barely audible to anyone except Dean. Dean whispered something back to Sam and put a protective arm around his shoulders.

" Hey kids, we're nearly there." The woman said gruffly. Sam shuddered deeply in Dean's arms.

" So... Dean and Sam. I'm sure you're going to love it here. Everyone is so friendly and all the people that work here will ensure that-"

" We don't need to hear it lady." Dean shot back.

" The names Kelly." Kelly said calmly.

" Well, now I know your name do I have to repeat it?" Dean snapped. Sam gave a muffled groan.

" S'okay Sammy," Dean whispered. Kelly wondered how rude the older boy could be, and then how sweet he could be to his brother.

" So how old are you Dean?"

" You should know that. I'm fourteen." Dean growled. Kelly sighed inwardly.

" Alright. I'm sure you'll have lots of friends in Oak tree house." Kelly said brightly. Dean nodded, though Kelly was sure he was just doing that to get her to stop talking to him.

" And Sam? You are, what, eleven?" Kelly asked. She was trying it make the boy open up, because all he was talking to was his brother so far. Sam turned a bright red and gripped Dean's arm.

" He's ten." Dean said, putting a soothing hand on his shoulder. Sam retreated back into his shell, rocking backwards and forwards on the seat. The car lulled up on a gravel path. Dean and Sam walked out gingerly, leaving Kelly to carry their bags. There was a sign saying ' the dumping ground, enter at your own risk.' Sam looked at it in terror and tugged at Dean's top.

" The kids just do that for fun." Kelly smiled. Dean raised his eyebrows. Kelly unlocked the door, struggling With the bags. Dean and Sam clambered inside. Shoes and coats were lined lopsidedly on a shelf, while there was a big pin board with notes and letters stuck up on it. Kelly led the way into a kitchen, where she put a comforting hand in Sam's shoulder. He jumped away, eyes alight with horror.

" Don't touch him!" Dean shouted, hugging Sam tightly to his side. Kelly muttered a sorry.

" Ellie! John! The new children have arrived! Call a meeting in the Lounge!" Kelly called up the stairs. Just then a young girl walked in, her thick dark hair swishing by her side. She had a belly button piercing and was dressed in a tight pink top and skinny trousers. A few months ago Dean would have been winking at her and asking her out, but right now Dean didn't even notice her. She opened the fridge and poured herself some orange juice.

" This is Dean and Sam, and this is Amber." Kelly said, while Amber made a face.

" These are the new kids? Oh I thought they were the dustbin men." Amber said casually. Dean glared at her, eyes boring into her.

" Amber! House meeting now!" Someone called out. She swaggered out, pushing past Kelly rudely.

" She's just having a bad day." Kelly insisted. Dean shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam thrashed about in his bed, dripping with sweat. His face was pale and his eyes were squeezed shut.**

" D'n." Sam moaned. Sam panted and threw the covers off him. He hated it here. All on his own. Dean promised he would come for him. Sam screamed, and even that didn't wake him up. But it woke many other people up.

" Shut up!" A boy shouted from the next room. A girl thumped on his door.

" Idiot! Quieten down some people are trying to sleep!" She shouted. The boy pushed her aside and unlocked the door. Other residents crowded around him shouting at him to wake up.

" Dean!" Sam screamed.

Dean heard his name being called. He shot up in bed and heard screams. He struggled to open the door and sprinted to Sam's room.

" Get away from my brother!" Dean screeched, pushing his way through the crowd. Everyone groaned and moved away back to their rooms. Dean picked Sam up and carried him to his bedroom.

" De?" Sam mumbled.

" It's okay." Dean whispered. Dean lay him down on his bed and tucked the covers around him. Sam moaned softly.

" Dean where are we?" Sam groaned. Dean sighed and climbed in beside him. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and rested his head on Deans chest.

" Everything will be okay Sammy. If it doesn't work out for you it doesn't work out for me." Dean said. Sam sighed miserably.

" I had a bad dream." Sam said quietly.

" I know."

" You died. And I was all alone. And everyone was forcing me to say something and I didn't know..." Sam wailed.

" I'll never leave you Sam. We'll get through this together." Dean whispered. Sam shuddered And Dean nearly cried to see his brother like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**" Dean? Do you have Sam in there?" Ellie asked. Dean huffed and unlocked t he door. Ellie Sighed in relief as she saw Sam asleep on Dean's bed.**

" Happy now?" Dean snapped.

" Come down to breakfast now. Bathroom is over there if you want to get ready." Ellie smiled. Dean raised his eyebrows.

" We'll be down." Dean said firmly, slamming the door. Ellie gulped and clattered down the stairs. A few minutes later, Sam and Dean were sitting down at the table. Everyone eyed them warily. Sam shuffled next to Dean and whimpered.

" So... Anything you'd like for breakfast Dean and Sam?"

" Food." Dean said, ignoring the sigh from John. He disappeared into the kitchen.

" What was last night about?" Amber asked, glaring at Sam. Sam gasped and buried his face in Dean's shirt.

" What a loser..." A boy mumbled. Sam trembled and Dean got to his feet, roughly pulling the boy up.

" Don't you say that again." Dean growled.

" Oh yeah? Make me." He dared. Sam moaned and Dean turned and smiled at Sam.

" Alright." Dean grinned. He shoved the boy into the wall. Everyone stood up and cheered. The boy flushed and threw a punch at Dean, who blocked it and swung a fist into the boys face.

" Enough for you?" Dean hissed. Sam made a noise like a strangled animal. Dean returned to his seat and hugged Sam close. The boy sat down and everyone went back to their breakfasts. It was like nothing happened.


End file.
